


Dancers

by Independence1776



Series: A Wild Tangle of Stones and Vines [6]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Double Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 22:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19754938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Independence1776/pseuds/Independence1776
Summary: Celebrían and Mithrandir have a brief talk.





	Dancers

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SWG's Pride challenge using [this art prompt](https://www.artgroup.com/artists/img/products/WDC44017).

Maglor danced with a handful of other people in a circle around a small bonfire in the beeches across the Bruinen from the House, aided by the bright light of a full moon. His puppy Rána slept curled up next to his abandoned harp. Celebrían turned away from the sight-- one she hadn’t expected when she’d come onto the porch to at least rest outside even if a bout of insomnia wouldn’t let her sleep-- when someone came up next to her.  
  
“Mithrandir,” she said with a shallow bow of her head. “What brings you out here at this time of night?”  
  
“Many thoughts.” He nodded at the dancers. “Maglor’s still avoiding me.”  
  
Celebrían sighed. Maglor had made a bad assumption… and Mithrandir had not yet been able to correct it. “He’s avoiding almost everyone. It will become worse when Thranduil arrives in two days.”  
  
“The Dúnedain tomorrow?”  
  
“They’re camped on the far side of the ford.” She sighed and rubbed her eyes. “This Council… I hope we figure out some solution. Not everyone can flee West.”  
  
Mithrandir nodded and leaned on the railing next to her. Neither one of them spoke as they watched the dancers across the river.

**Author's Note:**

> In case you're wondering: Rána means wanderer. Maglor did indeed name his dog Rover. (And my thanks to Narya for daring me to and Lyra for helping me figure out how.)


End file.
